Organization XIII The Loyal Hound 2
by konichiwahinata
Summary: It has been years since Organization XIII's defeat and Xemnas has discovered that he is a part of a man called Xehanort yet his love for Rexoz, number XV in the Organization, remains the same if not stronger than ever, but the two are threatened to be torn apart once more. Will the two finally find peace together or suffer more?
1. Chapter 1

Loyal Hound II Chapter 1

Searching

"Rexoz, it's been a few years and I still can't find you…," said Xemnas sadly to the ring he had given her. Until now, he was unable to bring himself to the Altar of Naught were Rexoz's blood still stained the floor. Though it was dry and old, the memory of Rexoz disappearing still haunted Xemnas as though it had only happened moments ago. That was also the day Xemnas had shed tears for the very first time since his existence as a Nobody.

"Still dwelling on that woman?" sighed Terranot. Being part of someone else was strange especially since he was not the only one. Xemnas, along with Terranort and a Heartless named Ansem, were all one man named Xehanort.

"Of course he is. Not having a heart doesn't stop him from thinking he can love someone," said Ansem.

"Enough! You've all been telling me she's gone but she's not! Saix and Xigbar came back didn't they?" said Xemnas.

"Yes, an entire two members of a fallen organization," mocked Terranort.

"He's right. Rexoz is best forgotten and it's not like she's helpful to us unless," said Ansem.

"Rexoz is not something to be used, she's a person," retorted Xemnas as he punched Ansem. Ansem fell to the ground but grinned and kicked Xemnas before summoning his guardian. Xemnas summoned his ethereal blades and held them to Ansem's throat.

'You can't kill me. You'd only be killing yourself," said Ansem.

"If I never see Rexoz again I might as well," said Xemnas as he left into a portal.

"Hard to believe we're all one person with him," said Terranort.

"Agreed, but perhaps his girl can be of use to us," said Ansem.

"Oh?" said Terranort.

"I've heard of a heart that is pure enough to not only withstand the darkness but to even be able to use it. If we could corrupt that heart, then we could recreate Kingdom Hearts only better than what Xemnas and his little group did," said Ansem.

"And that heart belongs to Rexoz, I'm guessing?" said Terranort.

"Correct. Let's allow Xemnas to search for Rexoz and once she's here we take her heart for ourselves and become one again," said Ansem.

'Good plan, but what of Xemnas? He'd rather die than allow us to harm Rexoz," said Terranort.

"We threaten to do worse to Rexoz if he tries anything," said Ansem.

"You know, we could use her as the X-blade once we become Xehanort. Ventus failed and Vanitas went down with him, but Rexoz is a keyblade wielder and has had contact with the darkness. Here's my plan," said Terranort as he whispered it to Ansem.

Meanwhile, in Twilight Town…

"So the search and rescue work continues?" said Xigbar, now a Somebody. He and Demyx were hanging around theclocktower along with Saix.

"I'm not giving up on her," said Xemnas.

"I had hoped we were of the same mind," said Saix, also a Somebody again.

"You too?" said Xigbar, shocked.

"She was a good member and very loyal, almost like a little puppy," said Saix.

"Like you?" said Demyx.

"How am I a puppy?" asked Saix.

"You follow the Superior around, you take orders, and you go berserk when the moon is out just like a werewolf!" laughed Xigbar.

"So that's why I found a freaking chew toy in my room on Christmas Eve that one year," mumbled Saix.

"Don't forget the bone on your birthday," said Demyx. Saix grew angry.

"Demyx, that's tomorrow! You just gave it away!" said Xigbar.

"Happy early birthday…?" said Demyx nervously as he backed away. Saix took out his infamous clipboard and smacked Demyx and Xigbar with it in one swing.

"Do you think we should stop before he begins using claymore instead of the Clipboard of Death?" whispered Demyx.

"No," said Xigbar.

"If you two idiots are done, the Superior already left!" growled Saix.

"Where?" said Demyx.

"Down the hall over there," said Xigbar. Demyx ran down the hall but found only a broom closet.

"Gotcha!" said Xigbar as he pushed Demyx in and used gravity magic on him, causing him to stick to the roof.

"Finally," said Saix.

"Heeeey, now that's just plain rude! All the blood's going to rush to my head and I dropped my sitar and….," said Deyx but Xigbar and Saix had already left to follow…

"Xemnas…,"

_What happens next? Read on! I know this was short even for me but still…please review and stuff please and thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Loyal Hound 2 Ep. 2

Wandering

"Xemnas…," said Rexoz, feeling, yes feeling, emptiness inside of her heart. She had regained her heart but knew not where she was but she felt he was alive.

"Xemnas…," she said, almost deliriously. It had felt like she had just awoken from a long slumber which she had. She found herself inside of a large pod in an old, decrepit mansion.

"Xem…nas…," said Rexoz falling out of the pod. The battle she fought with Sora had taken its toll on her. Her coat was torn and ragged and the gashes on her chest and throat were throbbing scars that had just barely healed properly. Rexoz tried to get up but a boot forced her to the ground.

"Sora?!" said Rexoz to an odd Sora with black hair and yellow eyes.

"Vanitas," said Vanitas, digging his heels into Rexoz's back. She screamed and tried to crawl out.

"You've become a hindrance to Xehanort's plan and have made Xemnas a weak vessel. He's been a train wreck because of you," said Vanitas.

"Is he alive?" asked Rexoz.

"Obviously, I just told you how he was," said Vanitas.

"He's alive….," said Rexoz smiling.

"What do you care? He doesn't have a heart to love you with. You do have a heart, now, but it's just a toy," said Vanitas.

"I love Xemnas, whether he has a heart or not, and hearts aren't toys," said Rexoz.

"Then why are they so fun to play with?" asked Vanitas.

"What do you want from me?' asked Rexoz.

"Convince Xemnas o go along with Xehanort's plan otherwise we may have to resort to violence," said Vanitas.

"Don't hurt him!" begged Rexoz.

"Not him. If he thinks he loves you, he won't want to see you get hurt. Watching you die will kill him, and we don't want that, do we?" said Vanitas.

"…No….," said Rexoz.

"Good, then convince him to become Xehanort by regaining his heart," said Vanitas.

"What!? He won' be Xemnas anymore?" said Rexoz.

"No, but don't worry, it'll be painless for him and I'll be nice enough to kill you afterward without Xemnas knowing you'll die. It's our secret," said Vanitas.

"I refuse," said Rexoz, desperately crawling away from Vanitas but failing.

"Then Xemnas will watch you suffer until he breaks and obeys, which will also result in him becoming Xehanort once more only he'll suffer first," said Vanitas. Rexoz began to cry once more and stopped struggling at least for the moment. She wanted to see Xemnas and this may be the only way. She would not go along with Vanitas' plan but she wanted to see Xemnas once more. The two could escape together and rebel against whoever Xehanort was. Rexoz then stopped moving altogether and submitted to Vanitas as he began pressing his heels further into her back. Vanitas grabbed her head and pulled it up to face him.

"Do we have a deal?" asked Vanitas.

"Yes…. Will I get to see him?" said Rexoz.

"Of course, you two can spend your last moments together as sickening as it is," said Vanitas, taking his foot off of Rexoz. She stood, successfully this time as Vanitas led her into the Corridor of Darkness leading to the World that Never Was.

"Wait here," said Vanitas. Rexoz waited on the Altar of Naught and noticed that her blood still stained the ground. She remembered when she disappeared in Xemnas' arms as anger filled her heart but she let go of that anger when she remembered the last night they had spent on the top of the castle. Rexoz smiled and she even remembered when Xemnas asked her to marry him. If only they had gotten that far…

"Rexoz?" said Xemnas, appearing behind her as he wrapped his arms around her and turned her around to kiss her. Rexoz returned the kiss and embraced him while crying.

"Xemnas…I'm sorry…I can' imagine how much it hurt you to thin I was dead…I'm sorry!" said Rexoz. Xemnas rubbed her head and shushed her.

"Shhhh, it's alright. What matters now is that we're together again and that you're alive," said Xemnas, holding Rexoz close.

"Xemnas…," said Rexoz, knowing that they would have to escape somehow. She refused to be torn away from Xemnas ever again.

"It's okay, Rexoz," said Xemnas, sliding Rexoz's ring back on her finger.

"We'll say I do eventually," said Xemnas, kissing Rexoz on the forehead.

"But what if we don't?" sked Rexoz.

'We will, love. We will," said Xemnas, wiping tears off of Rexoz's cheeks.

"You cry too much," he said kindly. Rexoz smiled at him.

"There's that beautiful smile," he said. Rexoz felt happy again but the moment was soon interrupted.

"Xemnas," said Young Xehanort.

"What do you want?" Xemnas asked angrily.

"The members you had search for Rexoz, are you aware that they came back yet?" asked Young Xehanort.

"No, I didn't see them," said Xemnas.

"Well, they're back and they seem to have picked up a guest…a rather young guest," said Young Xehanort.

'Who did Saix and Xigbar bring?" asked Xemnas.

"A child, one you might be interested in," said Young Xehanort.

"Uh….," said Xigbar holding a child only a few years of age, likely three or so.

"We found her in the mansion in the white room where Namine used to be," said Saix. Xigbar allowed the child to crawl on the floor. The child's features shocked Xemnas and Rexoz.

"Silver hair just like mine and red eyes just like Rexoz's….She's….." said Xemnas, shocked.

"I don't remember…Ungh!" said Rexoz as she clutched her head, remembering something.

"Rexoz what is it?" asked Xemnas.

"She's….our daughter…," said Rexoz, collapsing as something flooded through her mind, a memory perhaps?

"Rexoz!" said Saix.

"Shyness?" said Xigbar.

"Rexoz, are you remembering something about this child?" asked Xemnas.

She was remembering something….someone…..


	3. Chapter 3

Loyal Hound 2 Ep. 3

Rixosh

"Rexoz!" said Xemnas as Rexoz collapsed, recalling a lost memory.

"It was three years ago, not too long after I disappeared…That night we spent on the Altar of Naught before the battle…," said Rexoz.

"What about it? Was that maybe…?" asked Xemnas.

"Yes…I woke up a few months later in pain inside of a mansion. I was in a white room with someone named Namine. She helped me…," said Rexoz.

The memory:

"Agh!" screamed Rexoz.

"Rexoz, it's over," said Namine.

"The wounds hurt, too! I can't take it! It's too much pain all at once," said Rexoz.

"Please, be calm, Rexoz," said Namine.

"Is the baby okay?" asked Rexoz.

"Yes, she's okay. That gash wasn't deep enough to harm her," said Namine, putting the child in a blanket.

"Thank you," said Rexoz, still in pain.

"What will you name her?" asked Namine.

"Rixosh," said Rexoz.

"Rixosh?" said Namine, confused at such an odd name.

"Shiro with an X. Xemnas always gave us names that are anagrams. Shiro…means white…white…like purity…," said Rexoz.

"Rixosh, she looks happy," said Namine.

"Take care of her, please….keep Rixosh safe," said Rexoz before passing out from pain.

"Rexoz!" yelled Namine.

"Rexoz!" yelled Xemnas as Rexoz snapped out of it.

"I'm okay now, thanks," said Rexoz. Xemnas held her for a moment and carried her to where her room once was in the castle. Everything in her room was just as it was. The bed was not made, the blanket was on the floor, and a rose, now wilted, was in a vase. Xemnas laid Rexoz on her bed and covered her up.

"Thank you," said Rexoz.

"Don't worry about it," said Xemnas, holding Rexoz's hand.

"I'll bring Rixosh to you," said Xemnas as he went back and grabbed his daughter. He held the child in his arms carefully as she looked up at him happily. Rixosh grabbed Xemnas' hood and tugged at it playfully. Xemnas smiled ad Rixosh fell asleep by the time he reached Rexoz's bedroom. He laid down next to Rexoz with Rixosh carefully in his hands.

"Rexoz, I'm glad to have her. Rixosh looks just like us," said Xemnas.

"Especially you," said Rexoz. Rexoz put a hand on Rixosh's head. Her silver hair made her look like a little girl version of her father.

"What have I done?" said Rexoz. She felt guilty bringing Rixosh in the middle of a crisis and doubted Vanitas would even show mercy on a child. Rexoz cried, knowing Vanitas would kill her after Xemnas became Xehanort which would leave Rixosh alone or worse, in the hands of Xehanort and Vanitas.

"It's okay, love. Rixosh won't be harmed, I promise. I can't lose her or you," said Xemnas, cuddling with Rexoz to comfort her. Rixosh in one arm, Rexoz in another. Xemnas would protect them both.

"Xemnas, we need to speak," said Vanitas as he entered the room. He grinned cruelly at Rexoz.

"Very well, but if you lay a finger on my family….I'll kill you!" said Xemnas.

"Heard it before. Now step out so your family can't hear us," said Vanitas. Xemnas stepped out. Rexoz held Rixosh protectively as Xemnas left.

"Sir, should I look after them?" asked Saix. Xemnas nodded as Saix entered the room and sat in a chair in Rexoz's room.

"What is it, Vanitas?" asked Xemnas.

"Don't be so angry at him," said Terranort. Young Xehanort and Ansem came in as well.

"Look, I know what I need to do, and you promised me that Rexoz would live as long s I cooperated," said Xemnas.

'Yes, the woman and your child will live if you become Xehanort once more, however, that does not necessarily mean you will go away. We're all Xehanort, and now we just need to wait for him to appear once more. We all will be a part of the new Organization XIII and the Seekers of Darkness. Thirteen Xeahnorts altogether," said Ansem.

'I won't disappear?' said Xemnas.

'No, you're still needed, Xemnas. You and your heart, but remember, we're not telling Rexoz you have one," said Vanitas.

"So I should lie to her?" yelled Xemnas.

"Yes," said Terranort.

"She'd gladly give her own heart away if it was for you. You make sure that she does so that we can forge the X-Blade. Her heart possesses qualities of a light and a seeker or darkness yet she is pure. This kind of heart is perfect," said Ansem.

"Seven lights and thirteen darknesses, but Rexoz can fit into both categories. Should one fail, we have a substitute that will give Xehanort the X-Blade,' said Young Xehanort.

"You can't take her heart," said Xemnas.

"We can if the need arises otherwise she can keep it. That Rexoz only causes us trouble and prevents you from your true purpose," said Young Xehanort.

"I want a different purpose. One I can share with my family," said Xemnas.

'Pathetic! Be glad we don't just end her and the brat right here and now. The kid's useless to us," said Vanitas.

"You said if I cooperated both would live. I'll cooperate as long as neither are hurt," said Xemnas.

"Good, w e understand, now leave. Sora and Riku are running about in the sleeping worlds. Help us stop them, would you?" said Ansem. Xemnas obeyed and left. Once gone, the other Xehanorts began to talk with one another.

"Remember Ventus?" asked Vanitas.

'He was broken and cannot be the X-Blade. Why do we need to concern ourselves with a useless tool?" asked Young Xeahnort.

"Xemnas' daughter might make a good replacement once Rexoz is gone, no?" said Vanitas.

"Raise the child to become the X-Bade, then?" said Young Xehanort.

"Yes, it seems like a good plan. Rixosh will learn what Ventus failed to and if she's raised to be a weapon, chances are she won't object because it's all she'll know," said Terranort.

"Exactly, and Xemnas doesn't know that Rexoz will die and Rexoz thinks that Xemnas will become Xehanort and cease to be Xemnas. Rexoz will want to die and Rixosh will be the new X-Blade once Rexoz is gone,' said Vanitas, creating the perfect web of lies to deceive Rexoz and Xemnas.

"And what of Xemnas? Are we to assume the death of Rexoz will break him enough to make him do as we command and go along with this?" said Ansem.

'Of course not. We'll have Rixosh as a new bargaining chip and the death of Rexoz will break Xemnas enough to fear a second loss if we use his own daughter to keep him in line. Once she becomes the X-Blade, however, Xehanort may have to replace Xemnas, which can be easily done if we find a member to become Xehanort as Braig has done,' said Vanitas.

"Agreed. When Xehanort arrives, we will tell him this and put our plan into action. Xemnas is nothing but a hindrance at this point so we'll have nothing to lose when the time comes to replace him. After al, he can join Rexoz," said Young Xehanort. All of the Xehanorts agreed to the plan as they left. Just then a wind blew along with a single cherry blossom which Vanitas crushed with his heel.


End file.
